Et si Hermione était à serpentard
by Sakuraba-mimi-desu
Summary: Et si Hermione était à serpentard et meilleure amie de Drago... Attention gros délire et OOC, mon premier OS soyers indulgent! N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews


OS: Et si Hermione était à Serpentard et amie de Drago...

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda la petite fille.

« Je ne pleure pas ! » lui répondit le petit blond.

« Si, tu pleure! »

« Non! »

« T'es mignon. » déclara la fillette aux cheveux touffus.

« Un Malefoy n'est pas mignon, il est séduisant »affirma le jeune garçon avec suffisance.

La petite fille se mit à rire gaiement, puis s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. La peau pâle du jeune Malefoy devint écarlate.

« C'est quoi ton nom? »

« Hermione Granger. » se présenta la petite demoiselle.

« Moi, c'est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy ».

Hermione voyant qu'il subsistait des larmes dans les yeux de son nouvel ami, lui redemanda la cause de ses pleures. Le petit Drago, se sentant en confiance, lui raconta. Son père, le Mangemort, les larmes de sa mère, les Doloris ,les moldues et les sangs purs.

La jeune Granger qui elle aussi venait d'une grande famille de sorcier compris le problème facilement et s'indigna vite du comportement du père de famille Malefoy.

« Ton père n'a pas le droit d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable! Surtout sur son propre fils! » s'écria t-elle

« Bof, j'ai l'habitude ,tu sais. »dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais, je n'aime pas quand Père fait pleurer Mère »reprit avec tristesse Drago.

La petite Hermione, proprement horrifié prit le gamin dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

« A partir de maintenant, je suis ton amie. Même si le monde se retourne contre toi, je serrais là. Si tu veux parler, pleurer ou rire je serrais là, toujours,pour toi » lui chuchota la petite en larme.

5ans plus tard -Poudlard- répartition de début d'années-

Les quatre tables des différentes maisons avaient les yeux braqués sur le tas de petites têtes des nouveaux. Albus Dumbledore, venait de terminer son discourt et le Professeur McGonagall commença l'appelle:

-Bones, Susan!

-Poufsouffle!

-Boot,Terry!

-Serdaigle!

-Londubat, Neville!

-Gryffondor!

-Granger, Hermione!

-Serpentard!

-Nott, Théodore!

-Serpentard!

-Malefoy, Drago!

-Serpentard!

Puis vint le tour de Parkinson, les jumelles Patil , Ronald Weasley, Zabini Blaise et enfin le célèbre Harry Potter. Un brouhaha assourdissant régnait dans la Grande Salle, et la plupart des élèves parlaient des Gryffondors qui avait la chance d'avoir le survivant parmi eux. Hermione et Drago eux, étaient dans leur bulle.

« Mione, j'étais sur que nous serions dans la même maison »dit joyeusement le jeune Malefoy à l'oreille de sa meilleur amie.

« J'ai lue dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, que la maison Serpentard était réputé pour sa ruse, son intelligence et son dédain des règlements. Il paraît donc logique que nous y soyons, Drago. »lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

-6ans plus tard-7ème année -

« Drago,debout » cria Hermione en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons presque vide.

« mmmh »marmonna le blondinet sous ses couvertures.

Hermione, lui sauta dessus et s'infiltra sous l'énorme tas que constituait son ami. Drago se mit a glousser, puis attrapa la jeune fille et la colla contre son torse.

« Granger, ce pourrait il que ce soit une tentative de séduction? » susurra t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Rêve toujours Malefoy! »

Le blond sourit puis sortit en grognant de son nid douillet. Hermione le regardait en souriant camouflant ainsi ses émotions. Dieu qu'il était sexy ce satané blondinet peroxydé!

En effet, Drago qui dormait presque nu, était vêtu d'un simple boxer noir qui cachait tant bien que mal sa virilité. Le corps du Serpentard ressemblait à celui des statut antique. La pratique intensive du Quidditch, lui avait donné de jolies fesses musclés, des abdos et des pectoraux bien dessinés.

Elle soupira puis dit d'une voix faussement irrité:

« Dray, quand tu aura fini de t'exhiber il faudra penser à t'habiller pour aller déjeuner. J'ai faim. »

« Je ni peu rien si je suis magnifique et que tu ne peut cesser de m'admirer » lui dit-il charmeur.

« C'est ça! Bon, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, votre Altesse. »lui répondit-elle avec ironie.

Par Merlin, il ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau! pensa la jeune femme en quittant le dortoir.

« Mione, aide moi pour mes devoirs! »pleurnicha Drago sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu n'a pas compris? »

« Tout! Mione, je peux copier? » répondit le beau blond ses magnifiques yeux gris remplient d'espoir.

Hermione soupira, puis commença a lui ré-expliquer plus simplement le dernier cours d' arithmancie.

Une demi heure plus tard, la bibliothèque habituellement calme, grouillait de fan de Drago. Gloussant, parlant fort et flirtant ouvertement avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci était passer en mode: Heritier Malefoy,c'est-à-dire froid, impassible, dédaigneux, hautain. La jeune femme détestait quand son ami devenait « un vrai Malefoy » comme elle disait, mais haïssait encore plus les groupies de Drago qui souillaient son lieu sacré.

« Malefoy,soit tu pars avec tes copines soit je vous fait tous passer par la fenêtre! »finit par hurler Hermione.

« C'est bon Granger soit pas jalouse »lui chuchota sournoisement son blond favoris.

Elle allait lui répondre méchamment quand il se leva et dit d'une voix traînante signé Malefoy:

« Qui m'aime me suive. »

Et ils sortirent tous de la bibliothèque laissant Mme. Pince et Hermione complètement énervé. Mais la Serpentard n'était pas seulement irrité, elle était également triste. Sans qu'elle puissent les retenir des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi?Pourquoi Drago préférait rester avec ces idiotes sans cervelles?Pourquoi, lui le Play-boy du château ne semblait pas voir en elle une femme? Elle l'aimait tellement.

Depuis toujours, elle était là pour lui, le consolant, le cajolant, le faisant rire aux éclats, mais rien. Jamais. Elle était invisible. Il ne l'aimait pas du moins pas comme autre chose qu'une amie, une sœur.

Elle soupira résigné, puis aussi rapidement que ses larmes étaient venu son sourire apparut. Elle avait une idée, puisque Drago ne voulait pas d'elle, elle arrêterai de l'aimer. Après onze ans d'amour, la tâche lui sembla ardue, mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant.

Elle se mit a réfléchir, elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien! Si elle restait trop près de lui, ses sentiments ne partiraient jamais. Il fallait donc s'éloigner, puis afin d'éviter le manque, trouver un substitue.

Un substitue? Oui mais qui ? Zabini ? Non c'était un tombeur. Nott ? Non trop gay, il flashait sur Weasley il l'avait confié à la jeune fille. Alors qui ?

Elle était Hermione Granger par Merlin! Trouver un garçon potable ne devrait pas être difficile pour la princesse de serpents. Elle fut soudain parcouru par un éclair de génie: Potter. Harry Potter, Saint Potter, l'Élue , le Survivant allait devenir son nouveau coup de cœur c'était décidé, mais comment l'approcher...

deux semaines plus tard

- - - - - – - - - –

Hermione avait trouver un plan: coller Weasley avec Théodore. Elle rapprochait ainsi les maison ennemis et devenais pote avec Potter.

Elle sortait de métamorphose quand elle décida de mettre son plan en marche. Elle interpella donc le survivant:

« Potter? Je peux te parler? »

« Heu...C'est à moi que tu parle Granger? »

« Tu voie peut-être un autre Potter dans le coin? » répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Et que me veut la copine de la fouine ? »

« Primo arrête ce surnom débile, secundo JE NE SUIS PAS LA COPINE DE MALEFOY! » cracha la vert et argent.

« Désolé, donc tu veux quoi? » demanda le binoclard déstabilisé par la colère soudaine de la Serpentard qui avait jusque là semblé de bonne humeur.

« C'est au sujet de Weasley »commença t-elle

« Ron?! »s'inquiéta Harry

« Oui, sait tu si il a une copine? »

« Non, il n'en a pas. »

« Et est-ce que Ronald a quelque chose contre les relations homosexuelle? »s'enquit-elle

« heu...Il n'a rien contre les homosexuelles »répondit le Gryffondor qui trouvait la conversation de plus en plus bizarre.

« Hum...pour finir, peut tu me dire son orientation sexuelle? »

« Pardon?! » s'étouffa le rouge et or

« Sait tu si il est intéresser par les garçons » demanda la jeune fille exaspéré par la lenteur de l'Élue.

« Je ne voie pas en quoi cela te concerne Granger » fini par articuler le jeune homme

« Potter, écoute je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser. Je suis très sérieuse. Je veux seulement savoir si un de mes amis a une chance ou non ,c'est tout »

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui apprécie Ron ? »s'exclama le jeune Potter.

« Oui,donc tu répond? »

« C'est qui? »

« Comme si j'allai te le dire, pour que toi et toi ces idiots de Gryffondors vous vous foutiez de sa gueule! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Cela restera entre nous promis. J'essaie simplement de me renseigner pour mon meilleur ami car il est effectivement gay. Ron est persuadé qu'il restera seul à vie »

« Pfft...Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Donc il faut absolument les caser ensembles! »s'exclama t-elle.

« Euh... »

Harry était septique. Il parlait pour la première fois en six ans à la princesse des Serpentards. L'idée de jouer les entremetteuse pour son meilleur ami ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais craignait que la jeune fille se fiche de lui.

« Heu...Granger? Tu ne ma toujours pas dit qui était le prétendant de Ron. »

« Nott »répondit distraitement Hermione.

« Théodore Nott! Le sepentard ? »

« Oui, oui »

« Tu as un plan? » demanda le survivant complètement dépassé.

« Peut-être ... » lui dit la jeune femme les yeux plein de malice.

« ... »

« Ok, ok, bon tu va déjà aller sonder Weasley à propos de Théo. Et on voit après d'accord? »

« D'accord, bon on se voit plus tard Hermione! »

Et Harry partit rejoindre ses amis. Hermione était sidéré, quel bande de sentimentales ces gryffondors! Et elle partit pour son cours de potions, direction les cachots.

- - - - - - – - - -

« Salut Théo! »

« Hey! Hermione comment tu va? »

« Bien et toi? »

« Bof, pareil qu'hier et que demain. Je meurs d'amour à petit feu. »la taquina t-il les yeux néanmoins tristes.

« Cela tombe bien, car figure toi que je parlait avec Potter tout à l'heure...Oui, je sais il parle, grande découverte, j'étaie moi même choqué! »

Le Serpentard rigola puis demanda à son amie de quoi il avait bien pus parler. Il ne le citait pas mais espérait entendre le nom de l'homme qui hantait ses songes. La jeune fille sachant très bien ce qu'il attendait lui dit:

« D 'un certain rouquin... »

Voyant son ami boire ses paroles, elle fini par lui avoué le contenue de sa discutions avec le rouge et or.

Théodore était à la fois gêné, heureux, inquiet mais ravis. L'inquiétude restait dominante malgré tout car il savait que les plans d' Hermione étaient souvent foireux, et ne finissait jamais comme elle le prévoyait.

Ils finirent par parler de tout et de rien en faisant leurs devoirs.

Vers vingt heures, les élèves partirent dans la Grande Salle pour le souper, Hermione s'assit entre Théo et Zabini, et se mit a discuter avec le premier. Drago assit en face d'elle la trouvait distante depuis quelque temps et commençait à s'en inquiété. A l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des Gryffondors Harry discutait avec son meilleur ami tout en lançant des coups d'œil à la table des Serpentards.

Le survivant avait réussie à faire avoué au jeune Weasley, le fait qu'il trouvait Nott particulièrement mignon. Potter était aux anges et mourrait d'envie de le dire à Hermione. La jeune fille à sa propre table voyait le garçon trépigner sur sa chaise, elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago ayant vu l'échange muet des deux adolescent fronça les sourcils et demanda à son amie se qu'il se passait avec Saint Potter.

« mmmh...Oh rien Harry veux juste me parler d' un truc »marmonna t-elle distraitement.

Mon dieu qu'il est beau et cette moue contrarié est adorable, pensa t-elle tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Depuis quand Saint Potter est il devenue Haaarrryyy! »demanda Drago effaré et en prononçant le nom de son ennemis comme une fille en chaleur (ressemblant à ses groupies).

« Bof, on parler tout à l'heure il est plutôt sympa » lui rétorqua t-elle.

Vexé, Drago lança lui aussi un regard noir au Gryffondor, qui cette fois haussa simplement un sourcil interrogatif. Détournant brusquement la tête , le Serpentard se mit à parler Quidditch avec Crabbe et Goyle.

« Harry! Weasley! » s'écria Hermione suivit de près par Théodore.

« Ah! Hermione! Où allez-vous? » s'enquit gentiment le Gryffondor.

« Bibliothèque, pour le devoir de potion Rogue à demander trois parchemins! »dit le Serpentard en grimaçant.

« On y aller et le faire ensemble si vous dit. »fini par déclarer Ron

Ils partirent donc tout les quatre en direction de la bibliothèque. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendue tout en souriant. Leur plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Les quatre adolescents passèrent ainsi tout leur après-midi dans le sanctuaire d' Hermione sans se soucier des regards incrédules des autre élèves.

Vers seize heure Drago, venant rapporter ses livres fut choqué de constater qu'à la table de sa douce amie, malgré la présence -non désirable à son goût – des Gryffondors ,l'ambiance était à la fête. Il s'approcha donc mécontent malgré son masque impassible et dit de sa voix traînante:

« Tiens, tiens mais c'est le petit Potty et son ami Weaslaid. Alors comme ça vous savez lire? Wahou c'est un grand pas pour l'humanité. »

« Dégage Malefoy! »dit Ron avec colère tout en assortissant ses joue avec ses cheveux.

« Drago, déconne pas, va voir ailleurs et laisse les tranquilles. »lui dit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

« Mione! T'est une traitresse! Pourquoi tu traîne avec Saint Potter et son roux de compagnie! » cria Drago rougissant également sous le coup de la colère.

Les trois autres garçon était inquiet, premièrement Malefoy était carrément flippant énervé et deuxièmement c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient autre chose que le masque d'indifférence de l'héritier Malefoy. Drago, les voyant bouches bées grogna et repris contenance et sortit dignement de la bibliothèque, le visage impassible.

Hermione soupira et laissa les trois gars en plans après un rapide « à plus ». Une fois sortit, elle se mit à courir pour rattraper son ange blond. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, les yeux embué de larmes. Le dortoir était heureusement vide à cette heure de la journée.

« Drago... »

« Va t-en! »

La petite brune s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et lui fit un bisou.

« Drago... »

Le garçon grogna, avec une petite moue tristounette plaqué sur la visage. La jeune fille le pris dans ses bras en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Drago, tu sais que je t'adore et que même si j'ai d'autre amis tu restera le plus adorable, le plus mignon et mon préféré n'est-ce pas? »

Le Serpentard, n'était pas d'accord il voulait le monopole absolue sur la jeune fille. Il dit donc avec un adorable visage boudeur:

« Mione, tu ne dois aimer que moi! »

Hermione refit un bisou sur la tête de son charmant gamin.

« Tu est impossible »soupira t-elle

Vraiment, elle essayait de l'oublier et lui, il faisait une crise de jalousie.

« Tu sais Harry est plutôt sympa et Weasley... »

« ... »

« Bon d'accord Ronald est stupide, mais Ron est pour Théo donc on s'en fout! »finit-elle par dire

« Potter, est suffisamment aimer, il n'a pas besoin de toi! Moi je n'ai que toi! »lui dit le jeune Malefoy avec mauvaise humeur.

« ... »

« Tu viendra m'encourager demain? »demanda Drago d'une voix boudeuse.

« Je ne sais pas j'irai peut-être encourager les Gryffondors »le taquina t-elle

« Mione! »

« Je rigole mon chou, même si je suis amie avec Potter je reste a Serpentard et tu reste mon attrapeur -et joueur de Quidditch - favoris »

Rassuré le jeune homme sourit de toute ses dents à la belle.

Lee Jordan annonçait 60 points à 20 en faveurs des Gryffondors, quand le vif d'or fut aperçut sur le terrain. Drago et Harry tous deux attrapeurs se lancèrent dans une course poursuite effréné. Drago évita a de nombreuse reprise les cognards que les batteurs de l'équipe adverse prenaient un malin plaisir à lui lancer dessus. Puis après une impressionnante descente en piquet, l' attrapeur des verts et argents brandit sa main droite où on apercevait le scintillement de la petite balle.

Et le commentateur cria :

« Malefoy à attraper le vif d'or, 150 points pour Serpentard. Serpentard gagne! »

Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans les gradins des Serpentards. Pour la première fois depuis leurs scolarité, rouge et or avait perdu un match.

- - - – – - - - - -

« Bravo Drago »le félicita gentiment Hermione.

« Oui,oui tu peu m'acclamer. Je suis le meilleur après tout. Le prince de Serpentard, le plus beau de Poudlard, un des plus intelligent... »fanfaronnait il quand la belle Serpentard le coupa une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

« Tu est surtout la modestie en personne Drago, bientôt tu ressortira le délire de tes groupies comme quoi tu est le Dieu du sexe. »

« Hé! Petite pucelle, tu peut demander à toutes les filles que je me suis tapé, elles te diront que je suis le meilleur coup du château ! » s'exclama Malefoy junior.

« Bof! Tu n'est pas mon genre, je préfère Harry, il a des fesses damner un saint! »rétorqua Hermione passablement énervé que Drago vante ses prouesse devant elle.

« Potter!?Ton type de gars c'est Potter » s'étrangla le Serpentard choqué et surtout jaloux.

« Quoi?Harry est plutôt mignon, il est également sympa et contrairement à certaine personne de ma connaissance il ne saute pas sur tous ce qui bouge! »

Après avoir asséné à Drago cette phrase pleine de bon sens, elle se leva et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards d'un pas rageur.

- - - - - - - – - -

Le mois de décembre était bien entamé, et les trois quarts des élèves étaient rentré chez eux pour les fêtes. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Théodore étaient devenu de très bon amis. Les deux entremetteurs avaient réussies leur mission, et entretenait un relation particulière. En effet, a force de se fréquenter les deux se comprenait comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, Hermione avait compris très vite que le cœur de son nouvel ami appartenait Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'éprouvait aucune jalousie car son cœur à elle appartenait encore à Drago. La Serpentard c'était confié à Harry, sur ses sentiments et sur la raison qui l'avait poussé a se rapprocher des Gryffondors.

En cette saison des fêtes Hermione c'était donné une autre mission qu'elle aimait appeler: « L'opération P/P Love attack » (Parkinson/Potter).

La princesse des Serpentards, voulait encore une fois jouer les Cupidons pour ses amis.

Pendant, ce temps Drago, lui, était de plus en plus jaloux et triste,que sa petite Mione passe son temps avec Potter. Le Serpentard n'aimait pas que d'autre garçons que lui s'approche d'elle, Hermione était sacré, si douce, si pure, si belle. Lui même n'osait pas la toucher malgré son amour ardent pour elle. Sa fierté, l'empêchait de se déclarer de peur d'un refus. Alors la jalousie le consumait quand elle trainait avec le survivant.

Un soir après un entraînement de Quidditch sous la neige, Drago qui était à bout depuis plusieurs semaines, était carrément à cran quand il explosa voyant son Hermione serrant ce satané Potter dans ces bras. Ni une ni deux, il s'approcha et cracha:

« Potter si tu veux te faire Granger, va ailleurs que les couloirs du château. Personne n'a envie de voir son corps de sainte-nitouche ! »

Hermione, elle, était choqué. Pourquoi ça ce passait comme ça? Elle l'aimait tant son bébé Malefoy! Elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla avant de s'enfuir en pleures.

« Bravo, la fouine tu es vraiment un abrutit! » lui dit Harry en le foudroyant de son regard émeraude avant de tourner les talons et partir à la recherche de son amie. Le jeune homme la retrouva entrain de sangloter toutes les larmes de son corps, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Hermione, laisse tomber arrête de pleurer pour un type comme lui, c' est un con si après toutes ces années il ne peux pas voir à quel points tu es géniale. »

«Il me trouve moche! » pleurnicha t-elle

« N'importe quoi on sait tous que tu es la plus jolie fille de Poudlard ! »

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux ronds, Harry lui dit que c'était le résultat d' un sondage fait par Seamus au près des gars qui lui avait révélé. Il précisa également qu'il préférait sa copine sans vouloir la vexé. Comprenant qu'il s'enfonçait le survivant préféra se taire.

La Serpentard eu un sourire en coin « made in Malefoy » et dit en rigolant :

« Alors comme ça Potter, je t'arrange un coup avec Pansy et toi tu veux aller voir ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas bien si j'étaie préfète ça ferrait moins cinq point pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione le morale remonter par son ami décida d'aller expliquer à Drago (et lui réclamer des excuses par la même occasions). Harry lui promis que si Malefoy ne lui pardonnait pas, il irait le frapper. La jeune fille avait accepter à condition que le courageux Gryffondor déshabille le grand méchant Serpentard. (WTF?)

Quand Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune Drago était entrain de lire dans le canapé. Elle commença doucement:

« Drago? »

« ... »

« Drago! » dit elle plus fort.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger? » demanda t-il méchamment

Hermione était triste c'était la première fois, que le jeune homme lui parlait sur ce ton.

« Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de faire des trucs avec Saint Potter, le sauveur de l'Humanité? »continua il avec hargne.

« Je ne sors pas avec Harry! »

« Pfff, c'est encore pire si il y a que du cul entre vous! »

Drago, se haïssait de dire des horreurs pareils à sa Mione, mais il l'avait quand même trouver dans les bras d'un autre par Merlin!

« Idiot » chuchota la petite princesse les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Et elle partit se coucher.

- - - - - - - – - - - -

Drago s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle, quand il fut tirer par Harry dans une salle vide.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux le balafré? »

« Te frapper et accessoirement t'enlever ta chemise. » répondit le survivant comme si de rien n'était.

« Me quoi?! Hermione ne te suffit plus faut aussi que tu vienne me draguer? » demanda le Serpentard sincèrement choqué.

« Laisse tomber. »

Et Harry, frappa le vert et argent, qui encore sous le choque que son rival veuille le déshabiller ne vit pas le coup venir.

« Aïe! Putain Potter pas le visage! » hurla Malefoy le nez ensanglanté.

L'élue qui retournait dans la Grande Salle s'arrêta et lui dit:

« Au fait la fouine, je sort avec Pansy. » puis il partit tranquillement.

Drago, lui se releva et partit voir Mme. Pomfresh en pestant contre le Gryffondor.

« Satané Potter, venir me frapper. Puis me raconter sa vie, on se contrefiche de sa vie sentimentale. Il aurait du aller à Poufsouffle! »

- - - - - - –

Hermione descendait déjeuner quand elle croisa l'objet de ses pensées le nez en sang. La petite Serpentard pensa que c'était bien fait pour lui, malgré son inquiétude. Drago la suivi des yeux pendant qu'elle l'ignorait prodigieusement.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle elle vit Pansy et Théo entrain de roucouler avec leur moitié.

« Beurk! Dès le matin, aucun respect pour les célibataires » gémit elle en s'asseyant près de ses amis à la table des gryfffondors.

Hermione ne remarqua pas les regards incrédules des autres et se mit à discuter avec ses camarades.

- - – - - - - - -

Drago, se sentait seul. On approchait à grand pas de la Saint Valentin et il n'avait toujours pas reparler à sa Mione.

Ses conquêtes ne le satisfaisait plus, elle avait été le substitue de sa belle pendant des années mais cela ne lui convenait plus. Il soupirait quand Zabini qui traînait par là lui demanda son problème. En parfait Malefoy, Drago l'envoya paître. Blaise, le connaissant suffisamment insista. Le blond, qui était à cran sans sa douce Mione, son amie, sa confidente, la femme de sa vie finit par tout avouer au métisse.

Après le récit celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il lui suffisait de s'excuser. Et pour éviter que cela se reproduise se déclarer. Le blondinet faillit s'étouffer et cria à son confident:

« Un Malefoy ne s 'excuse pas! Et puis je ne vais pas me déclarer, imagine qu'elle dise non! Blaise tu est stupide! »

« Et toi tu est lâche, fais ce que je te dis si tu veux être avec elle. Hermione te pardonnera si elle connaît tes raisons. »

« Mais si elle ne veut pas de moi? » demanda Drago très inquiet.

« Si elle te rejette, Dray, il te faudra la séduire. Cela sera simple vu qu'elle s'en voudra d'avoir repousser son adorable bébé Malefoy.

Mais avant ça il faut qu'elle te pardonne. » expliqua calmement Zabini se posant des questions sur la mentalité du blond.

Drago était pensif, il ne s'était jamais excusé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait coupable et éprouvait des remords.

- - - - - - - – - - -

Saint Valentin J-7

- - - - - – - - - - - -

Hermione sortait de la serre numéro quater en réfléchissant au cours du professeur Chourave, quand elle fut brusquement tiré dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais. La jeune fille savait qui l'avait attrapé ainsi, elle avait reconnue son parfum qu'elle connaissais depuis toujours. Il lui avait manquer pensa t-elle avec énervement. Quand soudainement brisant le silence régnant dans le placard la voix de Drago s'éleva d'abord timide puis de plus en plus désespéré:

« Mione, s'il-te-plait pardonne moi. Je t'en supplie, j'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Je n'aurai jamais dus te dire des choses pareilles, j'étaie aveuglé par la jalousie. Je sais que j'aurai dus présenter mes excuses plus tôt, mais tu connaît l'orgueil des Malefoy. Mione, s'il-te-plaît! »

La jeune Serpentard était sous le choque son Drago qui d'habitude était hautain, s'excusait et la suppliait de le reprendre.

« Mione... » le garçon était triste. Et si elle ne lui pardonnait pas, pensait il.

La belle Hermione, ne pus se retenir et sauta au cou de son cher et tendre ami, pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue. Elle lui chuchota en larme qu'il lui avait manquer.

Après quelques minutes qui avaient semblé des heures aux adolescents, ils sortirent de leur placard et allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé là bas Drago se demanda si sa dulcinée allait manger avec lui, il s'arrêta donc inquiet devant la porte et la regarda.

Hermione qui savait ce que voulait le jeune homme lui prit la main et le traîna à la table des Gryffondors où ils s'assirent.

Drago remarqua que Potter le regardait en souriant comme un Poufsouffle, et l'envie de l'insulter le démangea mais de peur que sa Mione le haïsse, il préféra se taire et manger.

- - - - – – – - - – -

Saint Valentin J-3

- - - - – - – - - - -

Cela faisait maintenant près de quatre jours que Drago et Hermione s'était réconcilié, ils était redevenus inséparable. Le Serpentard mangeait à la table des amis de sa belle pour ses beaux yeux et il avait du mal à s'avouer que ceux-ci n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Le jeune Malefoy malgré le pardon de son amie restait sur ses gardes, il ne c'était pas encore déclaré et ne savait pas comment si prendre. C'était pour lui la première fois, bien qu'il aie une réputation de Dom Juan il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, cela le rendait nerveux. Le vert et argent envisageait de se déclaré pour la Saint Valentin, il avait même acheté un pendentif orné d'un petit dragon animé, en argent.

- - - - - - - - - – -

Saint Valentin J-1

- - - - - - - – - - -

Hermione était heureuse. Elle était avec ses amis, réconcilié avec son sale gosse et encore plus amoureuse qu'avant.

En effet, depuis le scène du placard, Drago ne la quittait plus et virait ses groupies à la plus grande joie de la Serpentard.

La princesse des verts et argents, ne cherchait pas ni à séduire ni à oublier son bébé Malefoy , elle avait décrété qu'elle prendrait ce qu'il lui offrirai même si cela était seulement de l' amitié.

La jeune fille ignorait que son prince charmant, lui, était complètement stresser à l'idée de ce qu'il ferait le lendemain. Il déclarerait sa flamme avec poésie le jour des amoureux. Drago avait déjà répété plusieurs fois le sa déclaration.

- - - - – - - –

Vers vingt heure , durant le repas Hermione demanda à Drago ce qu'il ce passait car il était pâle. La Serpentard lui proposa à plusieurs reprises de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. En y repensant la jeune femme se souvint qu'il avait eu l'air ailleurs toute la journée, inquiète elle espérait que ce n'était rien de grave.

- - - – - - - – - -

Saint Valentin

- - - - - - - - – -

Hermione lisait tranquillement dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Drago qui venait d'arriver ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, il sentait peu à peu son courage flancher. Il n'était pas à Gryffondor par Merlin! Le jeune homme partit donc à la recherche de celle qu'il espérait voir devenir sa Valentine. Il la vis confortablement installé à une table caché par les rayonnages.

Le beau blond prit une grande inspiration, puis s'approcha à pas de loups de la belle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il commença peu sûr de lui:

« Hum...Hermione? »

« Drago? Que fait tu là? » demanda la jeune fille relevant le nez de son bouquin.

« Je voudrai te parler. »

« Je t'écoute. » lui dit elle anxieuse.

« Voilà, alors je...je voulais te dire que tu-tu est la plus belle fille du monde... » Drago était entrain de se demander si il n'aurait pas dus attendre avant de se déclaré. Mais il continua tout de même:

« Hermione … Je t'aime … Plus que tout. Je t'aime a en faire chavirer des montagnes, changer les saisons, faire voler les gobelins… Tu es mon soleil : tu illumines et réchauffes ma vie … Je … »

Elle le coupa dans sa déclaration par un baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi. »sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme ravie répondit avec ardeur au baiser de sa douce .


End file.
